I Know You
by Abc192837
Summary: What if tony and Ziva met wayyyy before season 3 and had a life together in secret from Mossad but when Ziva gets taken away as well as their kid and now she is back but they have to act like they don't even know each other let alone in love. TIVA! JENNY IS ALIVE! TEAM FAMILY! MCABBY!


HOPE YOU ENFOY THIS STORY AND BY THE WAY SADLY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO HEAR PEOPLEOPINIONS. AND SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY SPELLING OF PUNCUATION (I AM PRETTY SURE I SPELT THAT WRONG) MISTAKES!

Prologue.

Tony POV

I was with the guys in the bar, we had just cracked a tough case, but like I always say the wife did it. And once again yours truly was right.  
"So which girl you gonna go for tonight, Dinozzo?" Jalks asked whilst buying another beer. "It's not so hard to pick. I could get any of them, jalks." I said and they laughed.  
"Wanna put a bet on it, tony?" Asked Collin.  
"Your on, grates. Your pick. When I win you gotta do my paperwork for a week." I said turning around to see who he had to chose from.  
"when you lose, my paperwork for a week." He said and looked around. "Woman just walked in sitting at the end booth, alone." I looked over, she was undeniably stunning of course. Curly brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, yet they seemed cold and calculating. Her eyes scanned across the bar. She wore jeans and a tank top. By just the way she walked and sat I could tell she was independent and isurtive. She was tanned and wore a Star of David neckless. I turned and grinned at the guys before wandering over and sitting across from her in the booth. She looked up at me suspiciously before her eyes wandered to a table in the far corner. With a man and a woman sitting, talking.  
"Husband? Boyfriend?" I asked, clearly indicating the couple and asking who he was to her.  
"Girlfriend? Lesbian life partner?" She said and I grinned, she had an accent that i couldnt place, but she shook her head. "Terrorist." She said and I looked at her shocked, what would she be doing watching a terrorist. "You are a cop, Baltimore PD?" She guessed and I nodded.  
"Anthony Dinozzo but you can call me Tony. May I ask what a beautiful woman like you is doing watching a terrorist? If he is in fact a real one?" I said and she rolled her eyes.  
"Ziva Dah-veed. Mossad." She said showing me her badge under the table. She scooted around in the booth so she was next to me and facing the couple directly.  
"Your Israeli?" I said and she laughed it was a stupid question really, of course she was her accent even matched.  
"How clever of you making that connection. Mossad, Israel."  
"Well, I try." I gave her the infamous Dinozzo smile which usually left woman breathless, but she just smirked at the attempt. this was going to me harder then I first thought. We talked for a bit while she kept her eyes on the terrorist person. Every time I tried to flirt she would smirk and call me on it.  
"If you are looking to take me home, tony, you are quacking up the wrong ladder." She said and I was confused.  
"I think you mean barking up the wrong tree, Zee-vah." I said and laughed. She looked at me in confusion which was completely adorable and beautiful. Wait did I really just think that? I never thought of a girl as adorable or beautiful just hot and sexy. But she was all 4.  
"Same difference." She said and glared at me.  
"No it isn't-" I started but she interrupted,  
"I speak 7 different languages, so excuse me if I make a mistake sometimes." She said. I was impressed but not surprised as she seemed extremely intelligent.i knew the guys were probably wondering what was taking so long, but I was starting to enjoy just the talking part with Ziva. Not that I didn't want to of course. Suddenly she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me. I was shocked but then started to kiss her back with just as much force. Her lips tasted heavenly, I wrapped an arm around her waist and my other hand ran through her hair. Her hands cupped my face as she was practically sitting in my lap. Her lips felt so good on mine that i wanted it to last forever. I know its cliche but it felt like fire works going off inside me. A kiss had never made me feel this way before. My tongue traced her bottom lip as I begged for entry but she pulled away. Keeping one hand around me neck the other on my chest she looked me in the eye.  
"Thanks he was watching us suspiciously, he just left." She said and my heart immediately plummeted which was really off putting. A girl never makes me feel this way, I should be making her feel this way.  
"Well, now that I have done you a favour. Can you leave with me so I win a bet with my buddies over there and I can help you track down this terrorist?" I said and she smirked before taking my hand and dragging me up, before we walked out and I sent a wink to Collin.


End file.
